Atardecer
by Rhaidot
Summary: AU: Isabella Swan jamás imaginó regresar a Forks, menos a causa de una orden judicial. El tranquilo y aburrido pueblo volverá a ser su "dulce hogar". Pero no todo en Forks es tan pacifico como parece. ¿Podrá Isabella desentrañar estos eventos inexplicables sin perder el mayor de todos sus hallazgos, el amor? Una vibrante historia detectivesca llena de suspenso, romance y aventura.
1. Rebelde

**Rebelde**

"_¿Hay algo que desee de comer o beber, señorita?"_ Preguntó la azafata con amabilidad, enseñándome una bandeja con vasos de plástico llenos de jugo de naranja y mora.

Estiré mi brazo para tomar alguno, con tan mala suerte que derramé la bandeja completa sobre mi misma. Miré a la azafata con expresión de impotencia y me quité la chaqueta con capucha. Tenía una blusa negra de tiras por debajo, por lo que no me preocupé, y no quería que mi pantalón se manchara innecesariamente. Ella hizo una mueca de miedo y se alejó de regreso a la cabina del piloto.

"_Me temo que se llevo un buen susto."_ Le comente a Charlie, mi padre, sentado a mi lado.

"_Compórtate Bella, y cúbrete pronto."_ Me ordenó mi querido padre.

"_No he hecho nada malo."_ Hablé entre dientes, procurando mantener mi mal genio bajo control, sin éxito. _"Y mi nombre no es Bella, es Isabella Marie Swan. Puedes llamarme por cualquiera de esos tres nombres o sus posibles combinaciones, siempre y cuando te ahorres el señorita, gracias."_

El rostro de Charlie mostraba confusión total. _"Lo siento. Te solía llamar así todo el tiempo..."_

"_Me imagino que sí."_ Murmuré secamente. Por un momento me quede ensimismada observando los tatuajes que tenía sobre mis antebrazos. Luego busque una chamarra que tenía en mi mochila de mano y cerré los ojos, dejando que mi mente divagara.

**...**

Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres han estado divorciados. Se que no debo ser la única, pero lejos de consolarme me deprime esa conclusión.

Definitivamente soy una chica problemática, aunque no creo que haya muchas como yo. Se que las hay, llegué a tener problemas muy desagradables con algunas, pero fueron más bien pocas.

Uno de los psicólogos que me analizó afirmaba que mis comportamientos rebeldes eran producto de mi frustración a causa de la separación de mis padres, de como las falencias afectivas me habían convertido en un ser violento y condicionado a resolver mis conflictos por el uso de la fuerza.

El hecho de que en medio de su palabrería hubiera algo de cierto no lo eximió de que le diera una buena patada en la canilla. Como tenía diez años me gané una semana de suspensión. Hice muchas cosas como esa, y algunas peores, sin consecuencia alguna, hasta que me sorprendieron haciendo un graffiti y me hice merecedora a mi primer arresto. Tuve que pasar la noche en una Inspección de Policía. Estaba tan emocionada que no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Siempre exageraba la anécdota con fieros compañeros de celda, en realidad estuve sola.

Cuando tenía tres meses mis padres se divorciaron.

Soy de signo Escorpio y adoro las papas fritas.

Renée, mi madre, y yo vivimos un tiempo con mi abuela, en Downey, California. Fue un infierno, según Renée. Nos largamos en cuanto Renée recibió su título de educación y consiguió un trabajo como maestra de guardería en una escuela local.

Cuando tenía seis años nos mudamos a Phoenix, Arizona. Noté que si seguía empujando a los abusones una y otra vez eventualmente desistirían.

La forma de Renée para regañar era ridícula. Iniciaba marcando mis faltas y terminaba pronosticando el clima de los próximos tres días.

Crecer fue aprender a cuidarme a mi misma. La escuela me aburría. Pelear era divertido, pero además me gustaba leer todo tipo de literatura detectivesca. Mis planes para el futuro eran ganarme la vida escribiendo y haciendo lo que me viniera en gana.

Renée se casó con un jugador de las ligas menores con nombre de imbécil: Phil Dwyer. No me cayó bien desde el momento en que lo vi. No me gustó su nombre ni tampoco el hecho de que su matrimonio se realizara en el mes de mi cumpleaños. Diecisiete. Me odié a mi misma por no haberme acostumbrado para entonces a la habitual personalidad egoísta de mi madre, pero el hecho de saber algo no implica que puedas cambiarlo o hacerlo diferente.

Cuando todavía eran novios, me era fácil detectar los silencios que gritaban lo aburrida que Renée se sentía cuando Phil estaba fuera de la ciudad. Sus suspiros chillaban su deseo de haberse ido con él y no quedarse atascada con su hija en casa.

Yo no era la única inconforme, pues a Phil no le hacían gracia mis "desplantes". El clímax de la molestia familiar llegó en la noche de bodas cuando Phil me pidió la clave para el internet Wi-Fi de la casa. No se la quise dar. Phil me llamó de una forma que yo encuentro particularmente desagradable, por lo que le di un empellón con todas mis fuerzas y lo derribé junto con el comedor y cena. Phil se levantó furioso...

"_Voy a llamar a la policía, Isabella."_ Gruñó Phil apretando los puños, apenas y controlando el deseo de golpearme.

"_¿No eres capaz de arreglar tus propias peleas?"_ Grité yo.

Phil se sacó el celular de un bolsillo del pantalón y marcó un número lentamente.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ Farfulló Renée entrando a escena, con voz alterada y expresión desconcertada.

Seguí disparando mis dardos ponzoñosos hacia Phil, cada uno con un único pensamiento: **¡Atácame! ¡Atácame!**

"_¿Policía? Quiero reportar una agresión... Sí se quien fue, fue mi hijastra... Estamos en..."_

"_¿Phil? ¡No!"_ Chilló Renée angustiada. ¿Preocupada por mí? ¿Por lo que dirían los vecinos? ¿Temerosa de haber fallado como madre?

Yo seguí ladrando y ladrando insultos, aún cuando Phil colgó, aún cuando Renée me suplicó que me detuviera. Sólo me detuve cuando dos agentes me sometieron y concluí que agregar resistencia al arresto no me iba a ayudar.

Phil había ganado sin lanzar ni un solo puño, y yo había perdido.

Odiaba a los sumisos. Odiaba este mundo tan complicado.

Deseaba vivir en un mundo más simple y violento.

**...**

"_Isabella, despierta."_ Me llamó Charlie. _"Hemos llegado a Port Angeles."_

En piloto automático deje que me escoltara para bajar del avión. Dos vuelos me habían dejado agotada. Las alturas no me agradaban mucho que digamos.

"_Al menos tienes que llegar al automóvil antes de quedarte dormida."_ Prosiguió Charlie.

"_¿Eh?"_ Mascullé medio dormida, y me encontré con el abrazo de un solo brazo de mi padre. No lo retiré, podía disimular mi brusquedad bajo un manto de cansancio.

Tras acomodarme en el asiento del pasajero, deje reposar mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Charlie. Sabía que eso le gustaría. Y después de todo, estaba en deuda con él. De verdad quería ser una mejor hija. Aunque me llevaba a vivir a un pequeño pueblo tan diferente de la ciudad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Quería cambiar. No sabía si podría hacerlo.

Me volví a quedar dormida.

**...**

"_La corte llama al Estado VS Isabella Marie Swan."_ Anunció el Alguacil.

"_Gracioso, tienes que cometer un crimen para que pronuncien tu nombre correctamente." _Me burlé en voz baja.

"_No es el momento Isabella."_ Regañó Renée. Se retorcía tanto en su silla que era como si estuviera sentada sobre brasas ardientes.

Llegue a la mesa de la defensa con una sonrisa. Mi abogado, pagado por el estado, hizo señas para que borrara la sonrisa de mi cara.

Pude sentir los ojos de Renée clavados en mi nuca. Eche una ojeada hacía las sillas de atrás. Renée se había puesto un lindo vestido verde para esta ocasión. Phil a su lado estaba de saco y corbata, semblante abatido.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, se le acusa de haber violado la sección... - Bla Bla - ...del código penal, agresión física y verbal." _Expuso el Juez. Era un hombre que no debía pasar de los treinta, e inesperadamente candente para trabajar con la ley.

Un alboroto a mis espaldas hizo que todos volteáramos a mirar. Era Charlie, corbata desajustada y ofreciendo disculpas a todos (excepto a Phil) por su tardanza.

"_... Veo que un arreglo a sido discutido."_ Prosiguió el apuesto Juez.

"_Así es, su Señoría."_ Confirmó la Fiscal, una mujer bordeando los cuarenta años.

"_Abogado Defensor, ¿el acuerdo ha sido discutido con su cliente?"_ Interrogó el Juez.

"_Sí, su Señoría."_

"_Fiscal, ¿cree usted que 100 horas de servicio comunitario son suficientes teniendo en cuenta que la acusada cuenta con un antecedente de daño en propiedad ajena?"_ Lo curioso era que me seguía pareciendo lindo a pesar de estar en mi contra.

"_El Estado considera que si bien ambos casos demuestran claramente que la acusada no es una joven ejemplar, sería excesivamente perjudicial vincular ambos incidentes. Reconocemos cierta clemencia hacia ella nacida de su situación como hija de padres divorciados. Y en el supuesto de que la acusada no aproveche esta oportunidad y vuelva a incurrir en delitos similares cuando sea mayor de edad, el rango de lo que se le puede acusar será más amplio." _Tras ese discurso la Fiscal sorbió un vaso de agua.

"_Abogado Defensor, ¿cómo puede asegurarme de que esto no volverá a suceder?" _Insistió el Juez haciendo un adorable puchero.

Mi Abogado Defensor dijo algo poco convincente sobre los errores de la juventud. El Juez le mandó a callar y cerró la carpeta del archivo con el mismo gesto de la mano.

"_Señorita Swan, usted me recuerda a mi hermana."_

Tardé unos segundos en comprender que se dirigía a mí, tan embelesada estaba en mis fantasías. Me quedé mirando al Juez porque no supe que decir.

"_¿Por qué es infeliz, Señorita Swan? ¿Acaso el Señor Dwyer ha hecho algo para merecer sus maltratos?"_

"_No, su Señoría."_ Respondí honestamente.

"_¿Comprendes que estos crímenes son muy serios?"_

"_Sí, su Señoría."_ Acepté, no tan honestamente.

"_¿Estás arrepentida?"_

Titubeé.

"_No me convence, Señorita Swan. Quiero sugerir las siguientes modificaciones en el acuerdo. Reduciré el servicio comunitario a cincuenta horas a cumplirse en el plazo de un mes. Cuando haya cumplido con dicha cantidad de horas, quiero que tenga asesoría psicológica durante los siguientes seis meses con una regularidad de una cita por semana. Jefe Swan, ¿estaría dispuesto a acompañar a su hija a dichas sesiones?"_

"_Sí." _La reacción instantánea de Charlie me hizo sentirme un poco más amada, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo.

"_Tengo entendido que usted reside en la localidad de Forks, ¿es correcto?"_

Charlie asintió.

"_Le presento dos opciones, Jefe Swan. Puede viajar cada semana hasta Phoenix, en cuyo caso el Estado se encargará de contratar y costear los servicios de un Psicólogo, o puede llevarse a su hija a vivir con usted y pagar el Psicólogo usted. En cualquiera de los casos el profesional contratado deberá reportarse a mí para confirmar la asistencia y el progreso de..."_

"_¡Me está quitando a mi hija!"_ Intervino Renée con voz desgarrada.

"_Silencio."_ Sentenció el Juez, sin alzar la voz pero con tal fuerza de presencia que Renée se quedó callada en el acto. _"Señora Dwyer, el comportamiento de su hija no es un acto de rebeldía producto de su unión con el Señor Dwyer. Cualquier cosa que usted haya estado haciendo con su hija estos últimos diecisiete años, debería dejar de hacerlo. Les voy a dar quince minutos a usted, a su esposo, al Jefe Swan y a su hija para que tomen una resolución. No le estoy quitando a su hija, Señora Dwyer, le estoy dando la oportunidad de que haga lo mejor por ella. La Corte tomará un descanso de quince minutos." _Finalizó el Juez golpeando su martillo.

Cinco minutos después, Phil y yo guardábamos silencio en un pasillo, alejados el uno del otro, mientras que Renée y Charlie discutían acaloradamente.

Diez minutos después regresamos frente al Juez.

Cinco minutos después ya no era el problema de Renée.

**...**

Cuando desperté, tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

"_¿Te sientes mejor?"_ Preguntó Charlie, a lo que asentí con la cabeza, suprimiendo el deseo de desatarme la inútil correa. _"Isabella, realmente confió en tu voluntad de cambiar. Sé que puedes lograr cualquier meta que te propongas, lo único que te hace falta es proponerte buenas metas. Para incentivar tu responsabilidad, te compré un carro. Es bueno pero barato. Le pertenecía a Billy. ¿Recuerdas a Billy Black? Quedo discapacitado hace poco y ya no puede conducir. Solías jugar con sus hijos..."_

Me demoré un poco, pero pude ubicar a los Black en mi memoria. Recordaba haber peleado con Becky y Rachel, luego hacer recibido una triste mirada del amigo de mi padre, y nunca haberme encontrado a ninguna de ellas en mis subsiguientes visitas. Más victimas de mis encantos. Charlie procuró pasar el **impasse** por alto y siguió dando detalles de mi regalo de bienvenida, una vieja camioneta Chevy. Muy vieja.

Tras un comentario fortuito sobre el clima, Charlie siguió conduciendo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos eramos muy dados a la cháchara sin sentido. Esa era una de las razones por las que me costaba llevarme con Renée. El clima de Forks no era de mi agrado, pero tendría que acostumbrarme. Suponía que lo más problemático de manejar para mí, sería la apacible vida de un pueblo pequeño. Me gustaba perderme en la multitud de la gente, en lugar de ser reconocida por todos como la hija del Jefe Swan. Sin embargo, eso no tenía remedio. Tendría que mantener mi temperamento bajo control. No podía seguir molestándome por nimiedades. La nueva Isabella Marie Swan sería un ciudadano modelo entre sus trescientos cincuenta y siete conciudadanos..

Llegamos a la casa. La camioneta era de un rojo sólido. Charlie me entregó las llaves para que diera una vuelta de prueba.

"_¿Qué te parece?"_ Indagó Charlie en cuanto regresé.

"_¡La amó!"_ Respondí. _"Y no lo digo nada más para hacerte sentir bien. De verdad me gusta. Es ruidosa como los mil demonios, pero la radio suena aún más fuerte. Gracias por creer en que puedo cuidar de mi misma y que no necesito moverme en el auto-patrulla de mi niñera policía."_

"_De nada."_ Replicó Charlie con una sonrisa insegura, a lo mejor no estaba seguro de entender mis palabras. _"Dejé tus maletas en las escaleras hacia tu cuarto."_

"_Iré a desempacar. Y es en serio: me gustó la camioneta."_

Tras organizar mis cosas rápidamente le escribí un correo electrónico a Renée para que supiera que habíamos llegado bien. Luego me tendí de espaldas sobre la cama, incapaz de quedarme dormida, pensando demasiado. Al día siguiente comenzaría clases en la mitad de Enero. Aunque tenía eso como excusa para no demostrar un gran desempeñó académico, quería ponerme al día con mis compañeros. Necesitaba enfocarme en otras cosas que no fuera partir los dientes de alguien, los estudios podrían funcionar. Esperaba que los deportes fueran una buena distracción también. De seguro la hija díscola del Jefe Swan llamaría mucho la atención, pero no me interesaba tener amigos en ese momento. Me contentaría con ser la chica solitaria con un pasado oscuro en busca de redención. De seguro ese trasfondo atraería chicos lindos, en caso de que los hubiera. Pero a lo mejor tampoco debía buscar problemas en ese sentido...

**...**

Una gruesa neblina acompañó la mañana del día siguiente. Elegí un atuendo que me abrigara del desacostumbrado frío y que ocultara mis preciosos tatuajes, no pensé que dieran una buena primera impresión a mis amados pueblerinos.

Desayunamos cereal. Algo que siempre me había producido tristeza era el estado de la casa: exactamente igual desde que Renée se fue de ella. Era penosamente obvio que mi padre aún la amaba.

Conducir dentro de la neblina fue grandioso, al principio. La sensación de que de un momento a otro era posible estrellarme me ayudó a distraerme por un rato, pero eventualmente regresé a pensar en lo que había perdido.

**...**

El último en despedirse de mí fue Phil.

"_Lo siento Isabella."_

"_No fue tu culpa Phil. Podrías haber sido el hombre perfecto y yo me hubiera comportado igual."_

"_Tu madre te ama, de verdad."_

"_Lo sé."_ Acepté con sinceridad. _"Ella no es tan egoísta como le suelo gritar... La del problema soy yo, Phil. No sé qué está mal conmigo, intentaré averiguarlo. Cuídala mucho."_

"_Y no vuelvas a pelear..."_ Phil hizo una cara pensativa, como si recordara algo importante y agregó: _"No mientras tengas otras opciones."_

Nos abrazamos.

Renée no fue capaz de expresar una palabra coherente, nada más que besos y abrazos.

Besos y abrazos que yo misma me había arrebatado.

Besos y abrazos.

**Notas del autor**

Hola. Este el primer fanfic de mi propia autoría que publico en FFN. De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado con la idea de construir una Bella más fuerte y activa. Por el momento estoy en gran necesidad de Beta-Readers que me ayuden con las correcciones básicas. Todos los comentarios me ponen muy feliz y cada uno es un gigantesca motivación para seguir escribiendo. El próximo capítulo se titula **Amante** y será narrado por Edward. No publicaré **Luz de Atardecer** con fechas fijas (como la traducción que hago de HPMOR) sino que será escrito al ritmo de la inspiración, pero procuraré ser constante.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Instante

**Instante**

La monotonía de la secundaria fue interrumpida por la llegada de la nueva estudiante.

_Me alegro de que mi vieja camioneta no destaque. ¿Pero de quién rayos será ese brillante Volvo?_

Pude escucharla con inusitada claridad. Me era imposible detener el flujo de pensamientos adolescentes: tediosos y angustiantes, cuando no obscenos y pervertidos. Abandoné las quejas sobre mi habilidad y realicé una nota mental sobre la chica nueva: es observadora. Alice y yo, los fenómenos entre los fenómenos, eramos los encargados de vigilar a quienes rodearan a nuestra familia, y detectar cualquier posible amenaza con antelación.

_Voy a ser una niña buena, nada de perder mis llaves. Sí, las tengo en mi bolsillo, me voy a volver paranoica de seguir revisando. Bueno, de acuerdo al mapa estoy... aquí... y mi primera clase es Inglés... así que debo ir..._

"_¿Por qué la sonrisa?"_ Preguntó Emmett lanzando un puño que esquivé agachando la cabeza. Pude ver en su mente mi reflejo sonriendo de manera anormal. Con la memoria perfecta de nuestra especie podía estar seguro que esa no era un expresión con la que los demás me vieran usualmente.

"_La chica nueva, la hija del Jefe de Policía Swan."_ Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. _"Es divertida."_

Antes de que Emmett pudiera decir,

_Pero a ti nada te ha parecido divertido antes._

Alice anunció:

"_Salgamos ahora, ya casi todos han entrado."_

_Una más del enjambre adolescente, super._ Pensó con sarcasmo la chica nueva.

A mi pesar, volví a sonreír, esta vez fui consciente de los músculos en mi rostro alargándose. Todos me otorgaron extrañas miradas y un bombardeo de,

_Edward esta alegre, concéntrate en eso Jasper, no respires y procura hablar lo menos posible._

_Edward se que es incomodo sentir la sed de Jasper pero por favor no dejes de observarlo._

_¿Qué mosca le pico a Edward hoy?_

_Me veo tan hermosa el día de hoy. Definitivamente todos los colores me quedan bien._

Asentí con la cabeza de manera imperceptible para todos menos Alice. Uno por uno y con gracia sobrehumana salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a clase, como habíamos hecho tantas veces.

**...**

_Este tema ya lo vi en mi otra escuela, lastima que no prestara mucha atención entonces. La campana sonó, ¡por fin!_

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra aburrida clase de Español.

_Ahora es mi oportunidad, vamos Eric, solo saluda y luego pregúntale que en dónde será su próxima clase._

_Chico de cabello negro, Eric, amistoso, creo que lo recordaré._

_Le gustó que la llamara Isabella. Yo creo que Bella suena mejor, pero bueno, lo importante es que yo le agradé. Puedo llevarla cerca del edificio seis, voy para el cuatro._

Emmett y yo llegamos a nuestra aburrida clase de Español. Fuimos los primeros en llegar. Emmett se sentó a pensar en como conseguir una revancha, no estaba contento en como Jasper lo había derrotado. Leer la mente de Emmett era lo mismo que escucharlo hablar. Opté por ignorarlo y enfocarme en,

_Tengo la impresión de que contestaré muchas preguntas sobre el clima en Phoenix. Tengo que preparar comentarios sobre el clima de Forks... ¡Aburrido! Ahora me pregunta por mi blancura "natural." Tranquila, hay cientos de razones para... Mentiré y diré que no me gusta recibirlo, algo con el cáncer de piel._

¿Por qué tenía que mentir sobre el sol? Esa parte me dejo confundido. Decidí aprovechar cuando estuviéramos en la cafetería y preguntarle algo relacionado con la luz del día.

_Edward._ Me llamó Alice mentalmente, ella quería preguntar por el estado de Jasper, pero su concentración en mí coincidió con mí decisión, lo que provocó que ella tuviera una visión y que yo fuera capaz de verla al mismo tiempo:

_Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett irían a sentarse directamente en una mesa. Pero yo seguiría caminando con la intención de sentarme en la mesa de Isabella. Ella estaría acompañada por otros estudiantes, pude reconocerlos de un vistazo (Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton) pero la única que me importaba era Isabella. Pero antes de poder llegar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, una brisa de aire provino de su dirección y un olor embriagado le cantó a todos mis sentidos. El Edward de la visión de Alice comenzó a retorcerse como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, de quedarse quieto, de lanzarse al ataque..._

Mi puño se apretó con toda su fuerza sobre el lápiz que sujetaba en clase de Español, produciendo un fuerte chasquido que todos en la clase pudieron escuchar, mas antes de que pudieran voltear sus cabezas en mi dirección, escondí las astillas dentro de mi bolsillo. El chasquido repetido varias veces en cada uno de ellos fue como un timbrazo que me sacudió lo suficiente como para combatir la sed quemándome el cuello; la sed del futuro Edward, mi sed al imaginarme a que sabría aquello que olía tan delicioso, y la sed de Jasper no me hacía ningún bien.

"_¿Qué fue ese ruido?"_ Indagó la profesora hablando en español, con un fuerte y feo acento.

_¡Edward! ¿Estás bien?_ Los pensamientos de Alice se me clavaron como dardos. Ella estaba muy preocupada, yo nunca había perdido el control de ese modo. Aún en mis días de oscuro justiciero, siempre mantuve el control para asesinar exclusivamente a los malos. Yo no quería... Pondría a mi familia en peligro si el secreto...

_Me controlaría lo suficiente como para no atacarla en la cafetería delante de todos, pero le pediría que me acompañara a solas a un lugar, y ella se resistiría con una grosería y un empellón y me vería forzado a cargarla, todos comenzarían a gritar..._

_Supongo que nadie va a hablar._ Se resignó la profesora.

Ella me estaba molestando, y la bestia dentro de mí sólo quería acercarse a ese olor...

_Me levantaría, le torcería el cuello a todos mis compañeros antes la mirada atónita de Emmett._

No tengo porque matarlos a todos, no seré tan estúpido.

_Me levantaría, pediría permiso para ir al baño en un español impecable que provocaría la envidia de la profesora y acecharía a mi presa hasta que la mejor oportunidad se presentara._

En todo momento guardaba un espacio de mi mente para odiarme a mí mismo. Pero en este instante dos personas más entraron allí: Isabella, por convertirme en lo que más aborrecía, y Alice, por mostrarme con perturbador detalle cada una de mis terribles acciones.

Eso me dio una idea. Volví a enfocarme en Isabella Swan, sin tomar ninguna decisión. Deje de sentir la sed de Jasper y las agitadoras visiones de Alice, absorbido por cada fútil pero extrañamente fascinador pensamiento de la chica que odiaba ser llamada Bella.

_Supongo que era inevitable, finalmente el profesor de Trigonometría me ha pedido que me presente ante todos, soy una chica buena, sí lo soy. Repetiré mi nombre, repetiré que no me gustan los apodos, Isabella, Marie, incluso señorita Swan está bien, luego me siento._

Podía seguir percibiendo otras voces, lo más que podía lograr era convertir cada llamada de atención en un pitido molesto, como timbres de teléfono. Pero la única llamada que contestaba era la de Isabella, sólo me interesaba escuchar sus palabras. Ahora ella estaba en clase de Español.

_Jessica Stanley, no muy alta, cabello negro rizado incontable, charla infinita, quiere sacar provecho de mi novedad. ¿Detecto rivalidad entre ella y esa chica Laura? Parece ser que Laura se siente amenazada por mí. No me importa, no le hablaré, evitaré cualquier posible y tonto conflicto. La la la, no te escuchó Jessica._

**...**

Sonó la campana para ir a la cafetería. Planeaba quedarme sentado hasta que la oleada de adolescentes se abalanzara por las mejores comidas y mesas. Toda la mañana había escuchado los pensamientos de Isabella como un aliciente contra la sed insaciable y había funcionado bastante bien. La había observado brevemente en las mentes de otros, mas eso no era suficiente, en especial porque los ojos humanos percibían difusamente, dejaban escapar demasiados detalles, y quería verla, necesitaba verla. El monstruo dentro de mí rugió una vez más exigiendo que la asesinara y bebiera su sangre.

_Correría a toda velocidad, pasando como una mancha borrosa que secuestraría a Isabella Swan y la llevaría lejos de allí. Todos lo verían, pero nadie sabría qué habían visto._

_Edward no puedes seguir así._ Se comunicó Alice sin hablar. Estaba frente a mí, con expresión sería.

El aula estaba vacía, a excepción de nosotros dos.

"_Me disculpó por haberte mostrado eso de mí, pero te prometo que no sucederá."_ Dije.

_Deberías alejarte de aquí, para alimentarte o para que Esme te acompañe y evite que cometas una locura._ Prosiguió Alice sin pronunciar palabra.

"_En realidad estás molesta porque te he forzado a que me vigiles, cuando ya tenías tus manos llenas con Jasper."_ Acusé, mantener a la bestia a raya había dañado mi humor. _"¡Y tus visiones en lugar de ayudarme se me clavaban como dardos!"_

_Tu no eres así. Edward. Vete a casa._ Suplicó mi querida hermana.

Sentí a Jasper acercarse antes que a Emmett o Rosalie, porque de inmediato usó su don para imponer calma sobre todo el grupo. Pude pensar con un poco más de claridad. Cuando todos estuviéramos reunidos, Alice les contaría lo que sucedía conmigo, de mi deseo perverso. Todos recordarían las dos veces que Emmett había estado en una situación similar y como había asesinado de inmediato a esas dos pobres mujeres. Se pondrían de acuerdo para restringir mis movimientos a toda costa y no podría llegar a cometer ningún mal. En ese momento sentí un breve momento de alivio, incrementado por el don de Jasper.

Un momento de descuido fue todo lo que se necesitó para que perdiera el control, para que bajara la guardia y la bestia desintegrara todo a mi alrededor.

Un rugido surgió de mi boca, un ruido más atronador que el de un león. Un humano ordinario habría quedado paralizado, pero Alice era un vampiro, y además gracias a sus visiones pudo ver con un segundo de antelación mis acciones. Ella fue capaz de suprimir el instinto de rugir a su vez y se proyecto sobre mí para intentar derribarme.

Sin embargo, mi velocidad siempre había sido superior, y el don de Alice también jugaba a mi favor.

Ella sujetó mi brazo derecho, o mas bien la manga de mi camiseta, que yo rasgué con mi propia fuerza para liberarme de su agarre, e hice una finta de golpe con mi puño izquierdo. Alice esquivó con un salto de gacela que no llegó muy alto, pues logré acertarla con una patada. Yo no estaba conteniendo mi fuerza, y el veneno corriendo por mis venas me fortaleció aún más. Mi patada casi parte en dos a Alice, dejando un enorme hueco en donde antes estaba su costado izquierdo.

Jasper rugió tan alto como yo lo había hecho antes, perdiendo el control al ver a su amada lastimada. Mi hermano se lanzó sobre mi, sin ningún pensamiento que delatara sus movimientos. Y su técnica era tan eficaz como mi velocidad.

Logré arrancarle un brazo a Jasper, y él me quitó uno de mis pies, a la altura de la rodilla.

Tambaleé, y en ese instante un proyectil rojo impactó contra mi pecho, empujándome contra una ventana, bañándome en cientos de fragmentos de vidrios, haciéndome volar por los aires y caer sobre el duro cemento. Alcancé a ver a Rosalie apartarse de mí. Con horrorosa lentitud me incorporé sobre mis codos, el daño en mi cuerpo me había despojado de mi agilidad. En cámara lenta observé la gigantesca sombra que cayó sobre mí y restringió todos mis movimientos.

La bestia en mí no se rindió, y le propinó una viciosa mordida a mi hermano en un brazo. Emmett gritó, pero no aflojó el agarre en lo más mínimo.

_Lo siento Edward,_ pensó Rosalie, _pero no me entusiasman las cicatrices. _

Quise voltearme y morderla; justo lo que ella quería. Aprovechando mi acción, Rosalie puso sus manos sobre mi cuello, y con un brutal giro, me arrancó la cabeza.

**Notas del Autor**

Este capítulo fue más corto e intenso de lo que pensaba. Originalmente el segundo capítulo se iba a titular **Amante**, pero dicho capítulo será el cuatro, espero. Mi única excusa es que Edward es un personaje muy interesante que en últimas termina haciendo lo que se le da la gana.

Aún estoy en busca de más Beta-Readers.

El tercer capítulo se llamará **Invulnerable**, narrado nuevamente desde la perspectiva de Bella.

¿Han leído el manga_ Heroine Shikkaku_? Ya voy por la mitad y me ha parecido tierno, gracioso y triste a morir.

Gracias por leer mi historia.


	3. Inteligente

**Inteligente**

Había conocido a más personas de las que podía recordar. Todos querían saber mi opinión sobre el clima, sobre Forks, sobre Phoenix, y combinaciones de los tres. Jessica me invitó a almorzar con ella. Eric, el chico de cabello negro de antes, nos invitó a ambas a sentarnos junto a él. Luego Ángela y Mike se sumaron. No me gustaba recibir tanta atención, pero estaba poniendo mi mejor sonrisa ante la situación, literalmente. Era como si todos en la mesa, excepto Ángela, quisieran hablar de mí, por lo que cuando ella mencionó los rumores sobre un extrañó ruido en clase de Español, salté como un gato sobre un ratón.

"_¿En serio? Jessica y yo estuvimos en clase de Español en la tercera hora y no escuchamos nada, ¿cierto?"_

"_Dicen que fue a primera hora, algo así como una pequeña explosión." _Agregó Ángela con tono neutral, como si en verdad no le diera importancia a los rumores. Me pregunté si en realidad quería darme un respiro, y se lo agradecí infinitamente fuera cierto o no.

"_Te apuesto que al menos uno de los Cullen estaba presente."_ Insinuó Mike con una mirada conspiradora que yo no capté.

"_¿Quiénes son los Cullen?"_ Inquirí ansiosa por hablar de alguien más.

"_Los Cullen son..."_ Jessica miró alrededor, luego hizo una mueca de decepción y suspiró. _"Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, junto con los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale; todos ellos viven con el Doctor Cullen y su esposa. No son sus hijos realmente, todos son adoptados. El Doctor Cullen es joven, no creo que pase de los treinta y dos años, aunque Laura a veces le pone treinta y cinco."_

"_¿Y son interesantes porque son adoptados?"_ Mascullé mientras engullía una deliciosa papa frita.

"_Para empezar es un poco escandaloso que a pesar de vivir juntos hagan parejas entre ellos: Alice y Jasper por un lado, y Emmett y Rosalie por el otro. Edward es el único que está soltero, no le ha llamado la atención ninguna chica de por aquí."_

"_Suena como si hablaras por experiencia propia."_ Me mordí la lengua. Jessica hizo una mueca de disgusto y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió para arreglar mi imprudencia. _"Eres muy linda, no puedo creer que ese tal Edward te rechazara."_

"_Gracias."_ Dijo Jessica visiblemente complacida. _"La verdad es que son bichos raros. Me refiero a que tienes que verlos para comprender. Todos son tan... lindos. Hay quienes dicen que el Doctor Cullen debe haber inventado alguna dieta alimenticia especial y que por eso son así. De venderla se haría millonario. O a lo mejor ya la vendió y es muy rico pero reservado. Casi nunca vienen a clases, siempre ocupan los mejores puestos y no se relacionan con nadie. Son un montón de fenómenos."_

A pesar de la excesiva ponzoña que podía detectar en la descripción de Jessica, los rasgos de los Cullen me llamaron la atención.

"_Belleza, inteligencia y dinero. Definitivamente pasa algo extraño en Forks. Me muero por ver que tan especiales son con mis propios ojos."_ Exclamé con voz exageradamente soñadora, haciendo que todos en la mesa se rieran, incluso Angela. _"¿No sería grandioso resolver el misterio de los Cullen?"_

En ese momento un ruido ensordecedor retumbó por toda la escuela. No debieron ser más de unos pocos segundos, que trascurrieron muy lentamente, segundos en los que nadie movió ni un músculo, segundos en los que todos nos miramos con cara de bobos.

Cuando el ruido se repitió, lo reconocí como un rugido. También fue cuando el pánico dominó a maestros y estudiantes por igual: todos salieron corriendo espantados hacia distintas direcciones. Sin saber cómo, terminé separada de mis compañeros de almuerzo, alguien me empujó, caí al suelo y fui pisoteada por una muchedumbre enloquecida por primera vez en mi vida.

**...**

"_¡Ahgr!"_ Fue lo primero que pronuncié tras abrir los ojos.

Me levanté para analizar el estado de mis ropas. Había perdido mi chaqueta – a lo mejor se había atorado graciosamente en los pies de alguien – y mi blusa negra de tiras estaba hecha jirones, por lo que la sostuve con una mano para no mostrar mi sostén. Por fortuna, encontré la cafetería vacía.

Respiré profundamente. Necesitaba calmarme y actuar racionalmente.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Ruidos extraños.

Ángela había dicho algo sobre un ruido extraño que se escuchó durante la primera hora en la clase de Español. No había oído ese ruido en persona, por lo cual lo archivaría – por ahora – como un evento sin relación. Luego, sonidos de truenos o rugidos habían retumbado a la hora del almuerzo por toda la escuela. Las personas huyeron presas del pánico y me vi arrastrada por la confusión.

¿Cuáles eran las causas posibles para esos ruidos? Cuando los oí por primera vez, se me asemejaron a una explosión, como disparos quizá. Tras escucharlos una segunda vez, me imaginé un oso.

Un oso enorme.

Y hubo algo más; otros sonidos que casi habían quedado escondidos bajo los gritos de la multitud histérica. Golpes y destrozos que provenían de otro lugar que no era la cafetería. Los pude reconocer – había estado en demasiadas peleas como para no hacerlo – eran los jadeos, el bullicio de una confrontación entre iguales. Sin embargo, nunca en mi vida imaginé que consideraría seriamente la posibilidad de que dos osos enormes hubiesen peleado en un salón de clases contiguo a mi.

¿Podría estar equivocada?

Sí. Era posible que el animal estuviera atacando a una o más personas. Aunque también era posible que se tratará, simplemente, del eco de disparos con distintas armas de fuego. En todo caso, no podía confiar cien por ciento en mis percepciones de un evento tan vertiginoso.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

Fueran osos monstruosos o armas, podía interponerme entre los agresores y los inocentes. Agradecí al universo por mi incapacidad de sentir miedo, compensada de sobra con mi habilidad para pensar constantemente con cabeza fría. Anudé mi blusa a toda prisa lo mejor que pude y, motivada por la convicción de que aún estaba a tiempo de salvar una vida, salí en dirección al lugar en el que tal vez existía una terrible amenaza.

**...**

Cinco minutos siento atropellada y recuperándome. Cinco minutos encontrando el lugar correcto. Cinco minutos observando en silencio.

"_¡Isabella! ¡Al fin te encontramos!"_ Gritó Charlie detrás de mí. Suspiró de alivio en cuanto vio que no estaba herida. _"¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?"_

El tiempo de respuesta del departamento de Policia de Forks era de quince minutos. No estaba mal. Detrás de Charlie venían otros dos oficiales de Policía, un hombre y una mujer. Los tres traían sus pistolas desenfundadas.

"_¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?"_ Dijo la Oficial con una ligera nota de susto.

"_He estado preguntándome lo mismo, con parcial éxito."_ Comenté pensativa. _"Sobre mi ropa, se dañó cuando todos salieron corriendo en estampida."_

"_Señorita Swan, si quiere contar algo que sepa..."_ Inició el Oficial, pero no alcanzó a seguir.

"_¿Estas insinuando que mi hija hizo esto, Jonathan?"_ Interrumpió Charlie enfadado.

"_Yo no hice esto."_ Negué un poco distraída. _"Tal vez tenga información que pueda beneficiarles, mas sólo podré ayudarles en la medida en que __**no**__ entren a este cuarto todavía."_

"_Jonathan, Elizabeth, les presento a mi hija Isabella, lectora asidua de novelas de misterio."_ Explicó Charlie con un suspiro, procediendo a cubrirme los hombros con su propia chaqueta. _"Isabella, te presento a los hermanos Conrad."_

Cuando mi padre mencionó su parentesco caí en cuenta de que estaba más perpleja de lo que yo misma creía. Era obvio que tendrían que estar relacionados, ambos tenían cabello rizado y negro, sólo que Jonathan lo tenía corto. Ambos me miraron con escépticos ojos verdes.

"_Jefe Swan, no creo que sea bueno incluir a un aspirante a detective en este asunto."_ Se quejó Jonathan Conrad.

Respiré profundamente y repliqué: _"Asumo por la calma con que dialogamos que ya han revisado el resto del perímetro y han acordonado la zona, pero todo indica que quien fuera el responsable de esto ha escapado, o de tratarse de alguien ajeno al personal del colegio, se ha mezclado con la multitud. De no ser así, sería inexcusable de su parte que no estén aplicando algún tipo de protocolo para operaciones especiales como búsqueda y rescate, por ejemplo, por lo que puedo deducir que yo era la única persona que faltaba por encontrar, ¿o estoy equivocada, Oficial Conrad?"_

Cuando el Oficial Conrad se quedo boquiabierto y su hermana se rió a carcajadas, pude notar que ella tenía los dientes más blancos.

"_Ella es muy buena."_ Sonrió Charlie con orgullo; no recordaba haber visto esa expresión en mucho tiempo. _"De acuerdo Isabella, ¿de qué se trata?"_

"_En primer lugar, nadie debe entrar a este cuarto hasta que un equipo de forenses recoja la mayor cantidad de evidencia posible. Sí, comprendo que no ha habido ningún asesinato ni desaparición, pero los daños en este cuarto son inconsistentes con una situación normal. Primero déjenme llamar su atención a la puerta, fue tumbada con tanta fuerza que llegó al otro lado del salón. En segundo lugar tenemos los destrozos dentro del cuarto, mesas y sillas no destruidas: pulverizadas. Para hacer este tipo de daños un ser humano necesitaría herramientas y tiempo. En tercer lugar, vean la ventana hecha añicos. El patrón de rompimiento de los vidrios es de adentro hacia afuera. Por lo que se puede formular una solida hipótesis, que sólo el equipo de forenses podrá corroborar, de que el responsable de este 'evento' entró salvajemente por la puerta, destrozó el salón, y salió por la ventana. Y hay otra cosa que quiero agregar, cuando se produjo todo este alboroto yo estaba en la cafetería, como la mayoría del colegio. Reflexionando sobre lo que escuché en ese momento, y a lo mejor otros testimonios lo puedan comprobar, sonaba como si hubiera ocurrido alguna clase de confrontación. Mi conclusión es que este ataque al colegio no fue realizado por ningún individuo ni grupo de seres humanos. Debió tratarse de una manada de animales, muy grandes, probablemente de las montañas. Sería bueno traer a algún rastreador y seguir la pista, aunque sea para confirmar que la manada ha regresado donde pertenecen. Con eso, he terminado."_

Y con eso los había dejado sin palabras.

**...**

Todo transcurrió de acuerdo a mis sugerencias. Charlie reclutó a su amigo Harry Clearwater, de La Push, para que le ayudara a rastrear a la 'manada.' No encontraron nada. Por otra parte, aunque el equipo forense concluyó que mi teoría era plausible, no lograron hallar pruebas que demostraran sin lugar a dudas el tipo de animal que pudo haber irrumpido en la escuela. El colegio de Forks fue cerrado por tres días, durante los cuales solamente hice una cosa: **estudiar el extraño fragmento que había encontrado y robado.**

Sin los instrumentos apropiados me era difícil determinar la dureza del extraño material o tan si quiera establecer su naturaleza exacta y, sin embargo, algo en su consistencia me resultaba familiar, casi como si lo conociera. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, su nombre escapaba de mi mente dejándolo abortado en la punta de mi lengua. Fuera lo que fuera, de algo estaba segura, no se trataba de una simple roca; su temperatura constantemente fría al tacto; su intenso resplandor cuando la expuse a la luz solar, como si contemplara el diamante más puro; y lo más inusual de todo, la reducción progresiva de su masa, que sucedía sin una razón aparente, haciéndome pensar que terminaría siendo tan sólo un puñado de cenizas o desapareciendo por completo en poco tiempo; eran todas pruebas concluyentes.

Me sentía eufórica. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía en mis manos, literalmente, evidencia de que no estaba sola en este mundo, de que habían 'otros' como yo. En ese pequeño fragmento, que no se parecía a ningún elemento conocido por la ciencia y cuyas características bien podrían ser descritas como sobrenaturales, tal vez se hallaba la clave para entender mi propia **rareza**.

Ese día, gracias a toda mi palabrería, pude salirme con la mía y quedarme con este objeto tan peculiar sin que Charlie y los otros oficial sospecharan que había hecho algo más que sólo observar la escena.

Resulta asombroso cómo a través de un buen despliegue de inteligencia y una actitud segura y confiada, las personas pueden asumir, casi automáticamente, que eres una especie de Sherlock Holmes – aunque, en lo personal, me gusta más pensar en mi misma como del tipo Samantha Kinsey –. No me sentí mal por haber engañado a Charlie y a los demás oficiales, después de todo fue por una buena causa. Eso sí, me preocupaba que Charlie volviera a entusiasmarse con la idea de que yo me convirtiera en oficial de policía; no quería tener que destruir sus esperanzas nuevamente. Además, por si fuera poco, estaba el hecho de mi repentina notoriedad.

Ahora todos en Forks hablaban sobre mi capacidad intelectual. Los rumores exageraban mis capacidades, desde luego – me bastó una pequeña charla con Jessica para comprobarlo –, y por como estaban las cosas, tenía dos acciones a realizar: aprovechar mi buena reputación para salirme con la mía, y descubrir más sobre el fragmento desconocido.

Como no tenía los equipos apropiados para continuar por mi cuenta la investigación del fragmento, ni tampoco el dinero para comprarlos, la mejor opción era utilizar los equipos del laboratorio de la escuela. El hecho de que el siguiente tema en la clase de Biología II fuese Anatomía Celular facilitaba las cosas. Desde solicitar tiempo extra para terminar los experimentos avanzados hasta argüir mi interés en participar en alguna feria científica relacionada con la biología, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de acceder a esos equipos.

"_¿Lista para entrar a clases?"_ Me preguntó Charlie la mañana de regreso a clases.

"_Tan ansiosa que podría morir."_

"_Isabella, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. Sobre esos tatuajes..."_

"_No quiero llegar tarde. Hablaremos cuando regresé del colegio."_ Luego de interrumpirlo puse pies en polvorosas hasta refugiarme dentro de mi vieja camioneta. No podría evadir esa conversación con Charlie por mucho tiempo, pero agotaría cada excusa posible primero. Por ahora, me concentraría en el fragmento: sólo podía lidiar con un problema sobrenatural a la vez.

**...**

Jessica me había acribillado a preguntas por celular. Le había dicho que no era tan inteligente como decían, que había tenido suerte de haber leído algo similar en una novela de misterio y que había asistido a un par de campamentos policíacos gracias a mi padre. Me imaginé que insistiría en volver a realizarme las mismas preguntas otra vez, por lo que fue una alegre coincidencia que la amable Ángela compartiera conmigo Biología II, la única clase que me importaba ver; el resto de la mañana me las había arreglado para mantener distancia entre el parloteo de Jessica y mi persona.

"_Supongo que ya tienes compañero de laboratorio."_ Le dije a Ángela.

Ella asintió y agregó. _"El único que no tiene compañero es Edward Cullen. Es un buen estudiante, será bueno tenerlo como compañero."_

El nombre Cullen no me informó de nada por unos segundos, hasta que recordé a la familia de la cual Jessica me había dicho tantas cosas. En algún momento de los tres días sin escuela le había preguntado a Charlie por ellos. Él me comentó sobre lo grandioso que era el Doctor Cullen, lo unida que era su familia y de lo mucho que disfrutaban salir a excursiones con regularidad. Me advirtió que no prestara atención a los rumores de los envidiosos y sumando a esto la buena opinión de Ángela – a quien ya tenía en estima – concluí que los Cullen eran una buena familia. Si el tal Edward caía bajo mis encantos de chica nueva, podría aprovechar la clase para analizar el fragmento sin tener que solicitar tiempo extra en el laboratorio. En principio prefería no llamar **más** la atención.

El salón para esta clase era tal como me lo había imaginado: taburetes y mesas para parejas. Saludé al profesor, y éste amablemente me señaló hacia donde podía sentarme.

Y ahí estaba él, mirándome. Sus ojos eran tan amarillos que parecían dos piedras de ámbar, su piel aún más blanca que la mía, su cabello en puntas podía ser el adorable resultado de no peinarse o un corte de cabello de miles de dolares. Fuera como fuera, era sin duda alguna el hombre más hermoso que había encontrado en mi vida, casi me parecía verlo brillar. En ese momento sonrió, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes iguales a perfecto mármol, y todas mis dudas se disiparon: ¡era posible enamorarse a primera vista!. Reaccionando a esta impredecible y milagrosa experiencia de la vida, pronuncié en voz alta las palabras más sabías y más precisas que aparecieron en mi mente y que en mi boca no pude contener.

"_¡Maldita sea!."_

**Notas del Autor**

Para este capítulo quiero darle un agradecimiento ENORME a Melissa, quien tuvo que Beta-leer y editar muchos errores causados por mi emoción descuidada.

Había planeado que este capítulo se titulara Invulnerable, pero será mejor dejar de dar predicciones sobre mis títulos. Nunca antes había escrito una historia con personajes que terminaran por hacer lo que se les diera la gana, y de manera tan espectacular e independiente. Melissa dice que eso es bueno. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es seguir escribiendo.

Estoy leyendo el manga **Parasyte** de Hitoshi Iwaaki. ¡Que buen pedazo de ficción tan adictivo!

Por cierto, se me había olvidado escribirlo antes, tonto de mí: _Twilight/Crepúsculo le pertenece a su escritora Stephenie Meyer, no a mí, y con este fan fic no planeo obtener ningún dinero ni ganancia económica. _

Aunque eso sí, me gusta que las personas me digan que escribo bien por lo que agradecería mucho cualquier muestra de aprecio para mi historia. Los Me Gusta son bienvenidos, pero aún más lo son los comentarios :D

Cristhian M.


	4. Amante

**Amante**

**...**

"_Tendré que conformarme con aceptar la manera en que se presenta, ante mis ojos, esta realidad. No es la racionalidad la que me impide creerlo, son una serie de prejuicios ideológicos. Después de todo, el principio mismo de la ciencia es que algo inexplicable ocurrió y la vida se creó."_

**...**

Cuatro horas después, tras haber sido alimentado con sangre de oso, reconstruido y alimentado de nuevo, volví a ser yo mismo. Las voces de todos resonaron nuevamente en mi cabeza.

_¡Pobre hijo mio! – _Esme.

_Esto me recuerda aquellas dos ocasiones con Emmett – _Carlisle.

_Ojala no tengamos que romperlo de nuevo – _Jasper.

_¡Eso fue tan emocionante! – _Emmett.

_Espero que no me guarde rencor por haberlo golpeado – _Rosalie.

_Edward interponiéndose entre la chica Swan y Jessica Stanley. Estoy delante de unas puertas metálicas gigantescas que parecen sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción; cada una tiene un número diferente pintado en letras rojas: 1, 38, 48, 78, 44, 40, 78, 16, 56. Un brillo que cae del cielo y se transforma en una luz que ciega mi visión, ¿qué demonios estoy viendo?_ _– _Alice.

Sólo entonces me permití abrir los ojos. La luz inundaba la habitación a través de un ventanal que reemplazaba toda una pared. Cerca del ventanal había un canapé negro y un sofá Barcelona 1930 de Mies Van der Rohe. Al lado de la puerta un escritorio y por encima de este un gran televisor de pantalla plana pegado a la pared. El equipo de música y la librería vertical dominaban otro muro. Todo estaba decorado en champagne y colores dorados. Afuera se podían ver los arboles azotados por el viento cada vez más frío, como era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que Alice había previsto que comenzaría a nevar el próximo Lunes.

Estábamos en mi cuarto.

"_Estoy bien."_ Anuncié. _"Rosalie, no estoy enojado contigo, al contrario, les agradezco a todos por haberme detenido antes de que pudiera matar a alguien. Lamento haberte mordido Emmett."_

"_No te preocupes. Me gusta la cicatriz."_ Bromeó Emmett.

"_Edward,"_ inició Carlisle, _"¿por qué crees que perdiste el control de ese modo?"_

Durante el instante en que consideré la pregunta pude sentir sus ojos y pensamientos clavados sobre mí, normalmente no me era tan difícil concentrarme, pero era la primera vez que...

"_La sangre de Isabella Swan huele mejor que la sangre de cualquier otro ser humano."_ Afirmé. _"Y creo que el curso de acción más razonable es irme de Forks. Ustedes pueden quedarse. Yo no."_

Me vi a mi mismo hablando con Tanya a través de la visión de mi hermana: _"Eres mil veces más adorable que las estrellas, Tanya. Por supuesto, tú ya lo sabes."_

"_Ir con el Clan de Denali no es una mala idea."_ Señaló Alice.

"_Guau, eso es demasiado radical."_ Intervino Emmett. _"Al menos tendrías que esperar a matar a la chica Swan antes de irte."_

"_¡No deseo hacerle daño!"_ Hablé con voz más alta de lo que quería. Apreté los puños para calmarme.

"_Tranquilo Edward."_ Replicó Emmett con una sonrisa. _"No digo que la chica Swan __**TENGA**__ que morir, sólo que en caso de que la mates no será tan malo, créeme."_

Me sentí desbordado. El recuerdo de las dos personas cuya sangre suplicó ser bebida por Emmett apareció frente a mi, como un recordatorio del llamado que mi hermano no pudo ignorar. A pesar de estar lleno, la garganta me ardió. A través de una visión había percibido el olor de Isabella Swan; ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de su olor y, aún así, lograba desesperarme.

"_Tal vez para ti."_ Argumenté. _"No quiero tener su muerte en mi consciencia, ya tengo suficiente sangre en mis manos. Además, su olor es imposiblemente delicioso, aún más de lo que fueron para ti esos dos desafortunados eventos tuyos."_

"_La inmortalidad es demasiado larga para vivir lamentándose."_ Concluyó Emmett, cruzándose de brazos y dando el asunto por zanjado.

_**...**_

"_Alice, sobre esos números."_ Le comenté a mi hermana antes de partir, del modo más casual que me fue posible. Ni Alice ni yo deseábamos que el resto de la familia se enterara.

_Nunca había visto algo así y no quiero alertar a los demás. Esas puertas y ese brillo en el cielo me asustan. Por cierto, ¿que era eso de interponerse entre Isabella Swan y Jessica Stanley?_

"_Por un segundo quise regresar y protegerla de la temible amenaza que representa una adolescente chismosa y sin dientes. No es más que un sentimiento de culpa, no significa otra cosa." _Abracé a Alice por última vez y luego salí corriendo.

_**...**_

_¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo Edward! _ _– _Se lamentó Alice echándome una mirada de reproche.

Asentí. Estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, no podía declamar un discurso sobre mí inconmensurable estupidez – para hablar tendría que respirar de la agonizante ambrosía – y además no quería correr el riesgo de despertar a mi Isabella durmiente.

Casi llego hasta el territorio de nuestros primos. Cuando faltaba poco, acepté que no había dejado de pensar en Isabella Swan ni por una milésima de segundo. Me detuve, a solas con mis pensamientos por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Regresé a Forks a toda prisa, más rápido de lo que cualquier automóvil podría moverse. Pude captarla con mayor facilidad – esto confirmó mis sospechas sobre lo que me pasaba con ella – de la que podía encontrar a mi propia familia. Atraído por una fuerza gravitacional irresistible llegué hasta su casa, donde para mi sorpresa me encontré con Alice. Estaba haciendo un puchero y su expresión era acusadora.

"_¿Voy a herirla?"_ Cuestioné alarmado.

"_¡Regresaste! Juraste que te ibas, tal vez para no volver, y no te quedaste ni un día. Podrías habernos evitado la angustia; especialmente a Esme, sabes como se pone con tus escapadas"_

"_No fue intencional. Alice, por favor, no juegues conmigo y responde mi pregunta."_

Del modo más infantil, Alice me sacó la lengua.

"_No, no le vas a poner un dedo encima. Nos vamos a quedar toda la noche viéndola dormir; tú sin respirar para evitar la tentación."_

Momentos después estábamos en su cuarto, tal y como Alice lo había predicho.

_No puedo creer que tu pareja perfecta sea humana; es tan improbable que parece el mal chiste de un dios particularmente cruel._

Me encogí de hombros.

_¿Qué planeas a hacer? Sí. Sé que aún no te lo has preguntado. Por eso indago, porque quiero que pienses en ello para poder verlo. ¡Oh! Quieres conocerla apropiadamente. Hablar con ella y... ¿No más? Edward, ¡lo que anhelo saber es cuándo la vas a transformar en vampiro!_

Considerar transformar a Isabella en vampiro me horrorizó. ¡No! ¡Nunca! No quería destruir su alma inmortal ni arruinar su posibilidad de vivir y disfrutar al máximo una vida normal, una vida sin la maldición de la sed eterna.

_No puedo verla como vampiro Edward. ¿Esa es tu decisión? Puedo verte junto a ella. Estás loco. Lo que te propones es imposible. No puedes hacerlo. Ni siquiera Carlisle fue capaz de seguir al lado de Esme cuando eligió dejarla vivir como humana, tuvo que alejarse. Edward, Isabella es tu pareja, la única destinada para ti. ¿Quieres terminar como Marcus cuando ella muera de vejez? Si es que antes ella no tiene un simple accidente en esa horrible excusa de camión y se parte el cuello._

El razonamiento de Alice me llevó a pensar en los Volturi. En el terrible secreto que únicamente Aro y yo compartíamos. Secreto que, de saberse, provocaría un conflicto entre mi familia y nuestros gobernantes. Forcé ese secreto a lo más profundo de mi mente; no quería correr el tonto riesgo de que Alice se enterara mediante una visión.

Sin dejar de contemplar a Isabella, comencé a usar lenguaje de señas para comunicarme con Alice, moviendo mis manos a una velocidad que un ser humano jamás podría seguir.

"_N_–_o t_–_e_–_n_–_g_–_o m_–_i–e–d–o d–e c–o–n–v–e–r–t–i–r–m–e e–n M–a–r–c–u–s, l–o ú–n–i–c–o q–u–e m–e p–r–e–o–c–u–p–a e–s c–a–e–r e–n m–i p–r–o–p–i–a o–s–c–u–r–i–d–a–d. T–e a–g–r–a–d–e–z–c–o t–u p–r–e–o–c–u–p–a–c–i–ó–n, l–e c–o–m–p–r–a–r–é a I–s–a–b–e–l–l–a e–l a–u–t–o–m–ó–v–i–l m–á–s s–i–m–i–l–a–r a u–n t–a–n–q–u–e q–u–e p–u–e–d–a."_

_Lo entiendo, a ninguno de nosotros_ _– excepto Emmett – le agradó tener que enfrentar a Edward Berserk. Pero esto es diferente. Tienes que ceder Edward, no puedes tener una relación con ella si..._

En ese momento, una serie de visiones cayeron sobre Alice como una hilera de piezas de domino dejándose tumbar una sobre otra.

_Isabella... ella...esta chica va a ser nuestra amiga a pesar de ser humana. Ella va a ser mi primera amiga._

"_¿Q–u–é h–a–y d–e R–o–s–a–l–i_–_e?_

_Es nuestra hermana Edward – y la amo _–_ sin embargo hay mucho que nunca he podido compartir con ella. Lo que veo con Isabella es, una relación más profunda, similar a la que tengo contigo. Pero tú eres un hombre e Isabella es especial, no es como nadie que haya conocido hasta ahora o que vaya a conocer. Ella podrá estar a nuestro lado sin sentir temor, ¿cómo es eso tan siquiera concebible?._

"_Yo no me robé el cerezo el 23 de Enero, fue Cleo en la noche de Luna llena."_ Murmuró Isabella dormida.

_Edward, si no puedo ver a Isabella transformada como vampiro _–_ ni tan siquiera como una breve posibilidad _–_ significa que tendrás la fuerza y determinación para controlarte a pesar de todo. ¿Qué sigue a continuación?_

"_H–a–b–l–a–r c–o–n l–a f–a–m–i–l–i–a."_

_**...**_

La reacción de mi familia fue la esperada. Carlisle se enorgullecía de mí y respetaba mi determinación. Esme hubiera preferido que convirtiera a Isabella en un monstruo como nosotros con tal de no verme sufrir ni un poco. Rosalie no quería verse involucrada con una humana y mi decisión coincidía con su propia perspectiva sobre la inmortalidad, por lo que su apoyo era de cincuenta por ciento. Emmett me felicitó por quedarme y me llamó tonto por complicarme la vida. A Jasper le preocupaba llegar a perder el control con mi amada, mas Alice le aseguro que no la veía lastimada por causa de él, lo que confieso nos alivió tanto a Jasper como a mí.

La segunda noche acompañando a Isabella robé una vieja blusa que había usado ese día. Cuando regresé a casa le explique el plan a mi familia y nos coordinamos para tomar turnos aspirando su enloquecedora esencia. Todos reconocieron que el olor de Isabella era más agradable de lo usual, aunque ninguno sintió algo tan desbordante como yo. Carlisle pensó que era raro como a él le había sucedido lo mismo con Esme, y se preguntó si de algún modo mi pareja humana había nacido para ser transformada en vampiro, al menos desde un punto de vista genético. No me enojé con Carlisle porque se trataba de una mera observación científica de su parte.

Fue extraño oler por primera vez a mi pareja. El golpe fue duro, sin embargo no tenía comparación con la visión de Alice. No me hice ilusiones – este entrenamiento no haría menos penoso estar al lado de ella en cada ocasión – pero al menos Isabella no moriría, y eso era lo único que me interesaba. Fue interesante comprobar como mi percepción mental era un sentido aún más desarrollado que mi nariz. Desde luego mi sentido del olfato era infinitamente superior al de un ser humano ordinario, mas palidecía al lado de mi capacidad para invadir la mente de otros. Para mí, la visión de Alice había sido una experiencia más intensa que el entrenamiento con la blusa de Isabella.

La noche antes de regresar a clases – que por primera vez esperaba con anticipación – Alice se acercó a mí con sus pequeños saltos y una sonrisa encantadora que aparecía con frecuencia desde que tuvo la premonición de su amistad con Isabella.

_Ella ya ha pulido todos los detalles de su malvado plan para investigar el pedazo de mi piel que tiene en su poder._

"_Entonces es tiempo de que yo elabore mi propio plan."_ Concluí con una sonrisa ladina.

_**...**_

**Notas del autor**

Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de muchos. Desde luego, como la mayoría de escritores sueño con que miles aclamen mis letras. Millones no, se le complica la vida mucho a un escritor cuando alcanza esos números.

Ojala y que el recurso de intercambiar entre Isabella y Edward cada capítulo para la narración no sea confuso.

¿Cómo hacen otros escritores para seguir poniendo una letra tras otra cuando están deprimidos? Yo me resiento con suma facilidad, ser demasiado sensible es uno de mis grandes problemas. Quisiera tener una personalidad más activa e imponente, a lo mejor de eso modo lo que dicen personas cercanas a mí no me afectaría tanto.

Ser un hombre heterosexual creativo e imaginativo y sentimentalmente frágil no es sencillo, todo eso no cabe en una tarjeta de presentación.

Me las arreglé para introducir dos cameos en una sola linea para mis primeras seguidoras, Cleo de Luna y cerezo23. Me gustaría hacer más de esos, es divertido, pero primero necesito más personas leyendo esta historia :)

Me esforcé por editar mejor en este capítulo. Espero que en esta ocasión Melissa no haya tenido tantas dificultades ._.

Casi lo olvido, esperen frases premonitorias al principio de cada episodio, un poco al estilo de HPMOR.

**Sthepenie Meyer** es la única dueña de los personajes de _Crepúsculo_, yo sólo los tomo prestados cuando ella no ve, y no les voy a dar dinero, sólo helado.

Cristhian M.

(Escritor. Periodista. Traductor. Médium.)

**Melissa**:

_¡Uy! ¿¡Que!? ¿Se supone que debo decir algo? ¿Por que me sorprendes? ¡sabes que no confío en las sorpresas!_...Eeh...urgm urgm...Agradezco el apoyo que todos ustedes le den a esta fanfic con su lectura y a través de sus comentarios. Me gusta sentarme y leerlo cuidadosamente para editarlo lo mejor posible.

Saben, este fanfic me tiene en ascuas – ¡no puedo esperar al siguiente capitulo! – pero eso es lo mejor de ser la editora, ¡siempre tengo la exclusiva!. ^-^

¡Espero que _ATARDECER_ les guste tanto que no puedan parar de leerla y de recomendarla!

:3


End file.
